riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Jerora Roran
Mega Jerora Roran, Is a retired U.S.F Ranger who has been in active service since the Early, and late 1800's who has been fighting to remain in active service for years. From 1800 - January 1st 2009 he was able to win each and every fight for Service, until the beginning of January of 2009 when Captain Jana Baskia a certain Girl friend asked Admiral Kale for him to retire, but to have him as her personal wing man at least so she can still be with him. Despite Mega's fighting to stay on the force, he finally lost and was forced to retire. Despite being retired he never returned his MR.43 Class Star Cruiser and Techno Backwards Baseball Cap. He escaped many jail attempts by the law enforcements thanks to the help of his piloting abilities that no one not even Captain Jana can catch. After the crash of 2010 the Protectors gave up trying to catch Mega and said that they were freaking out over 1 stupid cruiser that was manufactured from the 1920's and wondered why they even would bother. As the superior ace of the entirely Galaxy Mega Jerora Roran is the on Formly Machine with a major Ace Skill when it comes to Air born Vehicles Such as the 43. ''First Arrival In The Skies of Earth '' On October 27th, During the Fall of 1829 Mega was sent to retrieve a Holo Shot and his crew who have mysteriously ended up shot out of the sky. Cam from a crashed Lord 77, located In Sector 30, the asteroids of Hellnora. While on the way Mega came across Earth, just by the sightings Mega was in a great deal of surprise for he has never once seen a planet that was green and blue. Mega who was in a great state of shock and amazed decided to investigate the planet. As he entered the atmosphere he arrived in the skies over New York City, little did he know that as soon as he entered the planet, Romania his so called Body Soul had arrived on the planet as well bordering the European continentals of Cra, (Hungary) Lunara, (Bulgaria) Gorda, (Serbia) and Ukraine, and Molodova Russia. As Mega flew through the skies High above New York City he arrived In the Upstate Area shining his Lord 77 Lights in an attempt so see what is on the ground, for the first time since his manufacturing he managed to see trees, Mountains rivers, and even clouds that are made up off water vapor instead of space dust and Radiation like the clouds they have on Rivera. After searching the forest areas of Earth as much to Mega's amazement he soon realized that his mission was also important and raced back into space in order to continue towards the asteroid fields of Helnora. Continentals, Brad, Grant, and Loyd, arrived in Romania after witnessing it's arrival on Earth, but could no longer find the main source of the Country, Mega Jerora Roran. 12 Days later all 21 Continentals arrived in Romania and found out indeed that Mega had arrived in the skies of the planet but has not set foot on It's surface yet. USF Era Early 1920's - Late 1990s Throughout the years of Mega's Career the 43 was considered to be the most advance Space Ship in the early years, And also was a major success during the War Of Rangora and remained the most advance until the late 1950's when newer more modern ships were later being manufactured in order to replace the 43. Mega was given specific orders in 1951 to transfer from the 43 to his newly designed Cruiser the Goag, 99, but Mega argued against this replying,'' "I've had the 43 for over 27 Years now and I refuse to give up a national treasure for a more modern Junk Pile."'' Sadly On April 4th, of 1960 Mega's Copilot Rookie Horace O Riley Committed Suicide after his Girlfriend Left him for another man. After he tragic death of his crew Mega Never wanted to give up the 43. The U.S.F threatened that if Mega does not give up the 43 that he will get arrested for treason. Mega responded by attacking The Guardians High Command that was considerably known as The 43 Rebellion Of 68, Mega escaped with the 43 soon after and was later arrested by The U.P back on Earth in the mid 1970's while he was aiding the N.V.A During the time of the Vietnam War on attempted charges of attacking his own men. Mega was release on January 7th, 1978, during the closing of the Nevada Campaign after serving a 2 Year sentence, but due to his great intentions the USF was never able to locate the 43. Finally at last on January 1st of 1992, Mega was later ambushed while flying the 43 back to Earth by the 43'rd Space Patrol who have been sent by Admiral Harold To Retrieve the 43 again so it can be scrapped with the rest of the Ships form the both the 1920's and 30's. Unfortunately Mega Intercepted the patrols chasing them from The asteroid field all the way to Carrier Grave yard, where a battle took place between the 43 and the squadrons of Goag 99's. The patrols however were annihilated by the 43, but the surviving one was about to call in for back up, but the 43 escaped the graveyard by Space Jump, The clash between the 43 and the 43rd, Space Patrols was known as The Grave Yard Clash. From than On the 43 has retreaded the Graveyard and remained for the rest of the 1990's In Space Little did he know after the Failure of Operation Mega 43 Admiral Rohans has ordered a complete surrender of the Space Craft in an attempt to spare Officers so that non other will end Up dead for a 1920's Space Ship. Admiral Polonium United Later came into Power In 1997 and later Finally Informed Mega that he can return to Earth now that the Heat has worn down, and that he can have the Ship Mega was feeling more at peace now that the War of the 43 Has finally come to an end after 46 Years. Mega also took part in the Plague of Tora, after the death of Jade Tora, In 2001, and was mostly attacking the Citizens with the 43 in the air while the rest of the Continental's did the rest on both air and land. Retirement at Last on 2009 From August 13th, 1800 - January 1st, 2009 Mega was able to win each and every fight for Service despite the crimes of War that he has done back In 1968 and 1992 against the Organization. Even though the 43 Was never recovered the New Admiral United called off the plans to scrap the 43 and just considered the ship to be let go. The only question was trying to get Mega to retire, for he has been working for the U.P for the past 207 Years and is about a grand total of about 2 Century's Beyond his retirement Program throughout the 20th Century Mega seemed t be unstoppable, until finally at last in the beginning of April 1st, of 2009 when Captain Jana a certain Girl friend asked Admiral United for him to retire, but to have him as her personal wing man at least so she can still be with him. Despite Mega's fighting to stay on the force, he finally lost and was forced to retire. Vietnam War The Galactic War Universe Death Conflict Encore War Final Years '' '' 'First Destruction Plot' Tragically on November 27th 2598, Mega was ambushed by Destructor Legions. Although Sikia arrived The Mega blew apart with 43, and drifted endlessly in space. ''-2009 Death Plot'' 'Second Destruction Plot' Lava Destruction Was the Second Destruction Plot for Mega and the 43 Created by Mega, featuring Mega fighting to free his wife Sikia from a Lava castle but fall out of the window at night and is caught by his ship, He is than trapped in a weird dimension where he is surrounded by strange creatures and Hostile demons, Though he managed to blast them away a giant Serpent swallow the 43 whole. He manages to blast his way outta of the fish and finally return to the Castle, where he lands, to see Sikia crying from happiness, but Tar shoots the unstable cliff causing the weight of the 43 to fall off the edge with Mega landing into the Lava pit below, where him and the 43 Melt into liquid metal... ''-2010 Death Plot'' 'Third Destruction Plot' Shot down over the Atlantic after returning from Carrier Grave Yard, Pundges into the Atlantic never to be seen again... ''-2011 Death Plot'' Trivia *''Mega Is based off of real live character Jerry A Rivera...'' *''Mega is the only Continental to ever operate a Vehicle, and most rarely ever uses his Jet Pack, not even his own Stereo...'' *''The 43 was not the only ship In Mega's hands, He Used to fly a Goag 89, before testing the MR 43 in 1924...'' *''The 43's AI Miera was almost like a mother towards Mega, It was one of the reasons why he wouldn't give the ship up, although the AI was known to have actual Feelings for Mega...'' *''After the downfall of the Crew the Miera, the AI of the 43 was the only company left In Mega's Gears...'' *''Mega Never heard about the War of 1211, due to being in Space at the time...'' *''Romania never arrived on Earth Until Mega's first Visit in 1829...'' *''Mega was the last remaining Continental after his 20 Soul Walkers Perished. Romania was the last remaining soul country left in Europe...'' *''Mega Returned to Carrier Grave yard In 2598 to pay his respects to the fallen Soldiers from the War of 1211, but was never seen again after his departure''... Category:Continental's Category:Air Continental's Category:Males Category:Soul Walker Category:Machines Category:Jerora Category:Romania Category:Characters who are of Regian Decent